dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Flippo (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Erin Lana Wyer-Flippo is a supporting character in the Gerosha Chronicles. She is a sister of Reily Flippo, Candi Levens, Miriam Flippo, and Marina Baret by reason of adoption. Her adoptive parents are Stan and Shalia Flippo, and her birth parents were Geoffrey and Patricia Wyer. Following the tragic deaths of Stan and Shalia in 2006, Erin took over raising her sisters while Reily and Ashlee went off to run their cooking show and raise Kirby. Biography Adoption by Stan and Shalia She was born as Erin Wyer to Geoffrey and Patricia. When the Hebbleskin Gang took over Boonville and the Gerosha forest, they made Erin an orphan who was then taken in by Darius Philippine for her safety. While in captivity with Darius, she met Reily Flippo; whom Darius had rescued from the Hebbleskin Gang. The two very quickly began to get along as if they were siblings, and Erin expressed her regret that she didn't have a home anymore. After being separated from each other by the Hebbleskins, Stan and Shalia worked with Mitch Brandel to launch a raid to reclaim Boonville and build a new Gerosha city on its remains once the Hebbleskins had been forced out. Stan quickly learned how to fight, and became a guerrilla soldier. Shalia continued to flee, with Stan promising he'd come back for her. She eventually gets rescued from armed Hebbleskins by Darius, and Shalia meets Erin for the first time. Shalia, and later Stan, take pity on the orphaned Erin; and they agreed to adopt her. Years passed from that fateful day in 1990. In 2006, Stan and Shalia were killed in a road rage battle by vengeful Hebbleskins. This left Erin, now an adult, in charge of her younger sisters: Candi, Miriam, and Marina. Reily married Ashlee Kornsdall and had a son named Kirby, so they moved away and became celebrity chefs. Erin and her three sisters stayed behind, in an effort to cultivate the ultimate weapon against Hebbleskin oppression. Death In 2019, Erin found herself on the wrong end of Hebbleskin Gang member Gunner Soorfelt's MP5. Her mother role was spent entirely on her younger three sisters, with her short tenure of that met more with frustration, failure, and incompetence than with genuine love and perseverance. Her failed attempts at being a parental figure led to Candi being emotionally codependent in her early stages of life away from home. It also led to Miriam's adrenaline-junkie rebellious streak, and to Marina's short-lived promiscuity. Even so, Candi remains tormented over Erin's death and believes it is partly her fault for not being able to stop it. This becomes part of Candi's motive to become Ciem in the first place, along with the fact that she wants stop the Hebbleskins from robbing any more women of their children the way Candi was robbed of Angie. Erin never had any children of her own. See also * Ciem * Miriam Flippo * Marina Baret * Reily Flippo * Stan Flippo * Shalia Flippo * Gunner Soorfelt * Skellig Soorfelt External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48948182 The Battle for Gerosha art gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Flippo family Category: The Battle for Gerosha characters Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Sodality series characters Category:Characters